CinderFur
by Tobi Phantom
Summary: The world is ruled by vampires. A rare race of cat-people are horribly mistreated. Join Sakura, one of the cats, as she finds her place in this cruel world, and changes it forever. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

'_**Careful Sakura, keep quiet; we don't want to be noticed.'**_

'_I know that; now shut up so I can concentrate.' _

I took a silent step forward, inching my way up to the apple cart. I swallowed hard in an attempt to stifle my grumbling stomach. Another step and I was right up behind the cart; thanks to my short size I was hidden from view. I glanced left and right, making sure no one was watching, and lifted my hands. I grabbed two apples and put them in my dirty brown knapsack and backed away.

"Hey you!" I jumped five feet in the air, my tail bushed out twice its size. "How dare you steal from me, come here!"

I turned and ran, pinning my ears to my head to keep the wind out. I managed to get to the forest before my legs started to burn and I got dizzy from lack of nutrition. I glanced back and nearly cried when I saw how close the apple cart guy was.

'_**We can't run for much longer; not that we could run for long at all.'**_

'_Oh shut up! It's not my fault; we haven't eaten in three days!'_

I made a sudden stop and launched myself up the nearest tree. My claws sunk into the soft bark as I climbed. Once I reached the nearest branch suitable for sitting I stopped. I leaned over and saw the man standing at the base of the tree shouting up at me.

"Get down here you stupid cat and give me back my apples!"

I just smiled and pulled one out of my knapsack. I closed my eyes in bliss as my teeth sunk into the juicy fruit. I chewed slowly, savoring every bite. When I finished and opened my eyes I saw that the man had left. I looked up at the sky and saw it was twilight.

'_Did I really take that long eating?'_

'_**Yeah, but it's ok. You know what they say; 'Prey eaten slowly feeds you longer'*. Now let's get home.'**_

I nodded and jumped out of the tree. Instead of running home like normal; I decided to take my time and walk. I admired the fresh, crisp smell of the nighttime air and the sight of the stars in the breaks in the trees.

Stopping at the base of the largest tree, I looked around. Seeing no one, I lifted up the large stone that covered the entrance to my home. I crawled into the tunnel too small for any human and replaced the stone. I crawled out into the cave under my tree and looked around.

The earth was still being held back by the roots, all my furniture (rocks) was still in place. I walked to the flat rock that served as my table and set down my bag. I took out the apple along with the matches and candle stubs I stole and put them into the old cupboard I found a few weeks ago.

'_I hate this; hate stealing. I wish I didn't have to live like this.'_

'_**I know honey; you're a good little kitty with morals. I blame the royal family. Those stupid vampires are horrible rulers! Most of the population is dirt poor, there are rouges running around, and Felaris like us are starving! Those pathetic humans shun us, use us as slaves, and turn us into fluffy little pets. This world sucks!' **_

I sat down on the bed of moss and sighed. Everything Inner said was true. This world has so many problems and the royal family isn't doing anything to fix it. I know there isn't anything I can do about it but I wish there was. I wiped the tears from my eyes and lay down. I heard Inner sigh in relief as darkness washed over and I fell asleep.

* * *

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

I awoke to the sound of birds; but something was different. They seemed panicked. I bolted up as heard footsteps running towards my tree. I raced over to the cupboard and hurriedly threw everything into my knapsack. Slinging in onto my back, I crawled up the tunnel and peeked out from behind my stone; my jaw dropped open at what I saw.

Knights; knights were all over the forest. The crest on their armor was a red and white fan showing they were loyal to the royal family; the Uchihas. They were cutting down trees; I think they're searching for something. One knight started heading over to my tree, axe in hand. I watched in horror as he lifted the axe up high.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Don't you dare cut down my tree!" To my surprise he stopped. The knight took a few hesitant steps back, then called over a few others. They huddled together whispering; all I could pick up was Voice, Tree, and Spirit. I watched as one knight stepped forward.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Are you the spirit of this forest?"

'_Forest spirit? This gives me an idea!'_

"Yes, I am; and your actions have angered me. Stop destroying my forest!" I said in my most regal voice. The knights cowered back and started whispering again. This time when one stepped forward, he had something in his hand.

"We apologize for angering you." He bowed and set it on the ground. He then turned around and all the knights left in the direction of the village. I waited until I couldn't hear their clunky footsteps before coming out. I looked into the box they left and gasped. They had left me a weeks' worth of fruit.

I grabbed the box and scurried down my tunnel, filled with glee. Now I wouldn't have to steal for a whole week; which meant I also didn't have to go into the village.

'_This is awesome! I can't believe they thought I was a spirit.'_

'_**Yeah, hopefully they'll tell the villagers and they'll bring us more food.'**_

'_Why would they do that?'_

'_**So we'd keep the forest healthy, duh. If they think we're the forest spirit then they'll bring us offerings to try to keep us happy.'**_

'_Sweet!'_

I placed the box of fruit in my cupboard and replaced the items in my knapsack. Lying down on my bed, all I could think about was how my life seemed to be taking a turn for the better.

**A/N Hey guys, new story! *Cookie for anyone who can tell me where this is from. Review!**

**~Tobi Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke to the scent of fresh dango. I crawled out my tunnel and saw a heaping plate of dango. I briefly wondered why they were there before remembering last night.

"Sweet!" I grabbed the plate and climbed up my tree to my favorite branch. I scarfed a few down before stopping. I looked up at the morning sky and smiled. It seems like the villagers actually believe I'm the forest spirit. Hopefully this little offering thing will last. Finishing the last of the dango, I jumped down and headed towards the village.

'_**Why are we going to the village? We don't have to try to steal breakfast.'**_

'_We're returning the plate. We want the villagers to think of us as a nice spirit so they'll keep bringing us food.'_

I reached the outskirts of the village and scurried up a tree. I hopped from roof to roof before reaching the market. I pulled up the hood of my cloak and jumped down. Walking through the market, I marveled at how much happier everyone seemed.

"What's everyone talking about?" I asked; my voice soft and timid. I jumped when I heard a voice from behind.

"Why, the forest spirit of course! Everyone wants to pitch in to thank her." I turned and saw it was the apple cart guy. He didn't seem to recognize me thanks to my cloak and continued talking cheerfully. "She is such a nice spirit; if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have had such a huge harvest this year! The knights say she lives in the oldest tree in the middle of the forest so everyone's taking turns leaving her offerings."

I smiled weakly at him and turn away. He hollered a good bye as I disappeared in the crowd. I had to push my way through the crowd until I finally reached the gazebo in the middle of the market. I set down the plate and backed away. Unfortunately I bumped into someone who grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw it was the butcher.

"Hey girl, why are you leaving this plate here?" His voice wasn't angry so I wondered why he grabbed me. Humans must be weird like that.

"I was returning it for the forest spirit. I had walked by her tree and found it there. She called me over and asked me to bring it back and to say thank you for her." The butcher smiled and released me before picking up the plate and standing in the gazebo.

"Hey everybody; guess what! The forest spirit said thank you! She likes us!" Everyone cheered as I slipped away.

'_**Wow, they really love us! If this continues we won't ever have to steal!'**_

'_Yeah! Let's just hope the knights don't tell the royal family; they might want to have a chat with the 'spirit' and that wouldn't be good.'_

'_**Oh you worry too much. Why would the royal family care?'**_

'_I guess you're right, I should just enjoy this.'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

At castle Uchiha:

"Your majesty Madara, I come from the village Konoha bearing news. It seems the village's forest is guarded by a spirit." Said the knight that came barging into the throne room as he bowed to his king.

"A spirit you say, well this is interesting. I've never known Konoha to have one and I've been alive since its creation. I think it's time we pay my old village a visit." Madara chuckled. "Knight, go get my royal guard ready. We're going on a trip."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days later in Konoha:

'_Ahh, is that ramen I smell? I haven't had ramen in such a long time. I love these villagers.'_

I sat up in bed and stretched like the cat I am before standing up. I grabbed my trusty knapsack before heading out. I leisurely crawled up my tunnel and paused before moving the rock; something didn't feel quite right. My stomach growled so I shrugged it off and stepped out into the open. I was just about to pick up the cup of ramen when I suddenly went flying up.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as the world turned upside down.

"Ha! See, I told you that would work teme. Maybe now you'll listen to me." I winced at the loud voice and shivered at the cold one that came next.

"Hn, you got lucky dobe. Now let's cut her down and bring her back to the village."

"No, no! Please let me go, don't take me to the village!" I wailed, tears streaming out of my eyes. I finally looked around and saw two men; a blond-haired one and a blackish/blue-haired one. The blond had sympathy in his blue eyes, the other had annoyance.

"Sorry kitty-chan; no can do. We've got direct orders from the king to bring you to him." The blond stated.

'_**Kitty-chan? Who does this guy think he is? He's catnapping us and he thinks he can give us a nickname? Kick his ass Sakura!'**_

"Who are you guys anyway?" I asked as they lowered me to the ground. The black-haired one handcuffed me and the blond grabbed my arm and started to drag me along.

"I'm Naruto kitty-chan, and this teme is Sasuke." The blond, Naruto, answered enthusiastically. "What's your name?"

"Sakura." I replied softly, looking at the ground. Naruto then had enough sense to shut up. The three of us walked in silence until the trees started thinning out. I could hear the villagers talking, they were louder than ever but they didn't seem happy. Sasuke finally broke our silence with two words that made my blood run cold.

"We're here."

**A/N Hey everyone, only four more days until spring break! That means I'll have more time to work on CinderFur! Who's excited?**

**~Tobi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, I know I do this at the end but I just want to address something. I don't care if you hate Madara, I don't care if you hate Sakura, I don't care if you think I'm a waste of space and that my writing is shit so shut the fuck up! If you don't like a character then why read a story that obviously has them in it? I'm talking to you NarutoSuck. I don't do haters so go take your crap somewhere else! If anyone wants to give me some creative (AKA helpful) criticism than do it, go ahead. I appreciate it when people do; and I want to thank MistressReveina for her help. And to all you people who think I'm overreacting, shut up. I've seen what others have to deal with and I want to nip this problem in the bud before anything too crazy happens. So, just to recap; creative criticism: YaY! I love it! Hater shit: Go fuck yourselves 'cause I don't wanna hear it. Thank you and enjoy chapter 3 of CinderFur. (P.S: just so no one hates on me about this, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!)**

**~Tobi (pissed off) Phantom**

I let out a blood-curdling scream and jerked away from Naruto. I took off towards the trees and launched myself at one. I managed to sink my claws into it but because of the handcuffs I couldn't really climb. Sasuke grabbed me, damn his height, and yanked me down. I whimpered as I collided with the ground and he started to drag me.

"Come on teme, she's just scared! You don't have to hurt her." I smiled slightly as Naruto protested in my defense. Unfortunately Sasuke didn't listen so I ended up with several bumps and cuts.

The villagers had come to see what had happened when I screamed and were now cheering that they had caught 'that stupid thieving cat'. I had stopped crying and was now just letting out the occasional whimper. I hate the way the villagers were looking at me, like I was some kind of freak.

_*** 'So I've got a tail and cat ears; so I've got claws and whiskers. Other than that I look totally human! They have no right to treat me this way!'***_

'_**Yeah, they're the animals, not us! How can they be totally fine with vampires ruling over them, cruel ones at that, and hate our kind for looking a little different?'**_

"Kitty-chan, Kitty-chan can you hear me? You need to stand up." I jerked my head up to see Naruto and Sasuke staring at me curiously. I then realized we had reached the same gazebo I had stood in not long ago.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto asked; I could see the worry in his eyes. I nodded and reluctantly stood up as I cast a hateful look over to the booing and hissing crowd that surrounded us. Sasuke was looking at the in distain before raising a hand for silence.

"People of Konoha, there is no need to make anymore offerings to you little 'spirit'; she doesn't exist." The crowd immediately started protesting. This time it took a little longer for them to get quite so Sasuke could speak again.

"You see the cat before me; she is the one you were feeding. She tricked you all into believing she was your forest's spirit so she could get free food." The crowd gasped and my eyes widened in outrage at the accusation.

"I did no such thing! I was simply trying to protect my home; it's not my fault the Uchihas hire such incompetent knights! I also didn't ask for the village to give me food. You all did that of your own free will!" My voice shook as I gave voice to my anger and finally stood up for myself. "The only reason I didn't tell anyone is because I knew you wouldn't believe me; knew that you'd try to kill me! You all hate me for stealing from you but you've never thought about helping me so I wouldn't have to. I don't like stealing but I do it to survive because I have the right to live no matter what you people think. If anyone here is filth it is you humans; you persecute my people, you let us starve, and then you get angry at us for simply trying to survive! So go ahead, kill me, torture me, whatever it is you plan on doing but remember this; everything you do to me just proves that **you** are the animals!"

A deafening silence greeted my speech. The villagers all stared at me in shock; I guess they never thought about the problem with us cats being their fault before. I glanced over at the two men who had been sent to collect me and even they seemed stunned.

We all stood there covered in an eerie silence for a few moments before someone with a deep voice started to chuckle. Naruto seemed scared by the noise and Sasuke seemed uncomfortable. I looked over in the direction the sound was coming from and saw a rather tall man standing a few feet to the side of the crowd. I took in his appearance and had to fight down a blush when I realized just how attractive the man was.

With his deathly pale skin, blemish-free face, and silky black hair that was longer than any village girls, he seemed inhuman. His scent contributed to that; he smelled like cinnamon and power. I used to think no one could smell like power but I know now I was wrong. Everything about this man screamed power.

"Your highness." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison, kneeling down. The villagers took this as their cue and copied. I was the only one to remain standing, not that I realized it at the time.

'_**He's the king! This is your chance to show these humans how strong you are Sakura; attack!'**_

'_Are you insane? He's a vampire, a very powerful one, and I'm a scrawny little cat. I may have been getting feed properly these past few days but I'm still undernourished. He'd kill me before I could say mouse!'_

Coming out of my little inner debate I realized the King had started walking towards me and was now right in front of me. I shrunk back when he got too close and had to tilt my head way back to look up at him. He noticed this and smirked; an action that just made him all the more attractive.

"Well hello little kitty, what's your name?" His voice was smooth and deep and, to my embarrassment, made Inner swoon. I swallowed hard, not missing how his eyes immediately darted to my throat.

"Sakura and you are?" Anyone who says I don't have manners can go to hell; I'm more polite than any human I've ever met. He reached over and placed a hand on my head, much to everyone's astonishment, and scratched me behind my ear. I internally kicked myself when I purred. The king's smirk changed to a smile; a small one that I doubt many people get to see.

"I am King Madara Uchiha my sweet little Sakura."

**A/N For those of you who read above, hopefully now we can all go back to being happy. ***How was this MistressReveina? Did that clear up the whole cat confusion? *** Thanks again for pointing that out; hope I don't sound to (what's the word?) Mushy? Over-appreciative? Fucking creepy? '**_**Shakes head'**_** anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Tobi Phantom **


	4. Chapter 4

**_ 'Run Sakura, we've got to get away! Who knows what he'll do to us?'_**

_ 'Weren't you swooning over him just a moment ago?'_

_**'So what if I was? I don't want to die! Now turn around and get your tail back to the forest!'**_

I had subconsciously started to turn; ready to run when the King grabbed my arm. My eyes shot up, wide with fear, and I hissed at the amused look on his face.

"Come now Sakura; don't try to run away. You're coming back to my castle with me whether you like it or not." His eyes seemed to soften slightly when I let out a whimper. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I've taken a liking to you. You're going to live with me now and you'll be living in luxury, so don't be afraid."

A collective gasp rose from the crowd around us. A few people started protesting, saying I was a criminal and needed to be punished. The teenage girls were whining how it wasn't fair that a 'stupid cat' caught the king's attention when they were _so_ much prettier; stupid fan girls. The King glared at the crowd and the noise immediately stopped.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" I winced at the King's cold voice. "I'm not surprised you incompetent humans are still labeling her a criminal after her speech but you are **not** to express this opinion out loud. Do you understand me?"

"Yes your highness." The villagers all kneeled down again, not wanting to incur the Kings wrath. I stared at them, torn between anger at their stubborn prejudice and sadness that they're too afraid to stand up for themselves. If I was being told to keep my opinions to myself I'd let Inner out to do some damage. I may be quiet and shy but no one takes away my freedom! With that thought in mind I ripped my arm out of his grasp. The crowd stared in silent horror as I glared at the King.

He just smirked and walked off the stage, motioning for me to follow. I snorted then let out a surprised meow as Sasuke pushed me forward. I was lead to a carriage where I was sat down across from the King. Unable to help myself I let out a purr while rubbing against the softness of the carriage seats. The King just laughed as we started moving.

He started saying something to me but I couldn't pay much attention. Not only was it boring (he was talking about castle life) but I was getting sleepy. The excitement of the day and the soothing rocking of the carriage was getting to me. I curled up; ignoring the Kings amused chuckles, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke when I felt myself being lifted off the soft cushions. I let out an annoyed mew and snuggled into the warmth I felt holding me. When the warmth started vibrating I knew what it was. I slowly opened my eyes to see the King looking down at me. He didn't look scary at all in this moment; he had a warm smile and a content look in his eyes.

"Normally I don't approve of people falling asleep on me but considering your condition I'll overlook it this time."

**_'Considering our condition my ass! He's just happy he had an excuse to carry us.'_**

_ 'Why would that make him happy? We're a lowly little kitty remember?'_

_**'Sakura, Sakura, Sakura; you poor girl; we are adorable. The King can see that, that's why he catnapped us.'**_

_ 'You're crazy!'_

"Sakura? Sakura; are you listening to me?" I blinked, remembering I was in someone's arms and they were talking to me. The King was staring at me with a confused look on his face; one that _did not _look absolutely adorable.

"Huh? Oh, sorry your Majes-"

"Madara."

"What?" Is he telling me to call him by his first name?

"Call me Madara." Yep, he is.

"Alright, Madara then. Sorry for zoning out; it happens sometimes." The amused little smile he gave me told me it was alright.

Instead of retelling me what he had said before, Madara set me on my feet and grabbed my hand. I'm getting the feeling that he's really touchy-feely. Anyway, apparently we had reached the front… door, I guess? The huge doors swung open and my jaw dropped. His house, castle, whatever you call it was beautiful.

Madara led me inside, immediately wiping all emotion off his face, to a room I assume is the dining room. It had a long, elegant wooden table under a hanging glass chandelier. At one end of the table, where Madara sits I presume, was a large plush chair. Next to it was a smaller version which looks like it belonged to the Queen.

**_ 'Do we even have a Queen?'_**

_ 'I don't know; no one has ever mentioned one before.'_

My eyes widened almost comically when the mini throne-chair was pulled out for me. Hopefully Madara will stay gentlemanly-like until he gets what he wants and lets me go. I watched as he clapped and servants came carrying the most delicious food I've ever seen. Not that I'd ever seen any really good food before. About halfway through the meal Madara finally decided to say something.

"How do you like the castle Sakura?" I stared for a second, trying to decide if he was serious, before answering.

"Oh, um it's nice. I've never seen such a pretty place before."

**_ 'The cushions and things here are really soft; all it needs are some trees, scratching posts, and catnip. Lots and lots of catnip!'_**

"I'm glad you like it." Madara smiled, "If you'd like anything to make it more comfortable just tell me."

"Why?"

"I want you to be comfortable, considering you're going to be living here from now on."

"…"

"…What?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" I stared at Madara, unable to believe he just asked that question.

"What do you mean what? Dude, you just said that I, someone whose kind is universally hated, am going to be living with you, our King."

"So, what's the problem?" Cue eye twitch.

"YOU are the King, I am hated, where did this even come from?" I growled lightly when Madara smiled.

"You're adorable; how could I not want you? And you won't be hated for much longer because you are now the most important lady in the kingdom Sakura-chan."

"I don't want to be important if it means being you little _pet!_" I spat, glaring as harshly as I could and baring my teeth.

_'How dare he! Just because he's the king doesn't mean he gets to own me!'_

**_'Yeah! We are a living creature who can actually think for herself; unlike those pathetic humans in the village.'_**

As I ranted along with Inner I was unaware of how the King was looking at me. All of a sudden I was yanked out of my chair, into Madara's lap, and was being kissed. I stared in shock; my poor innocent brain was unable to comprehend what had just happened. So I simply sat there as he kissed me. It seemed innocent enough; he just moved his lips over mine until I finally had the mind to pull away. I dropped my head on Madara's shoulder; still slightly in shock.

"What was that?" I asked, Inner cheering over that fact that my voice sounded completely unaffected even though my actions proved otherwise.

"I kissed you." I slowly raised my head to stare at him in disbelief.

"I got that, but why?"

"I couldn't help myself; you look so cute when you're mad." He stated as if that was a good enough reason. "Besides, you're gonna need to get used to it; you're not my pet. You, my dear Sakura-chan, are going to be my Queen."

* * *

Here I am, an hour later, lying on the large plush bed in the room Madara said was mine. I was relived when he said I had my own, unfortunately his is right across the hall so he can just get up in the middle of the night and come to mine.

The room I was given is a very nice one, with cozy alcoves perfect for sitting and reading in. I can't read very well but Madara said he'd teach me. I have a large, soft, deep red armchair in one of the corners and a huge wooden bookshelf filled with books Madara thinks I'll like. My bed, as I mentioned before, is huge and really soft. The pillows are filled with feathers and the sheets have a light pink cheery blossom design with a midnight blue background; the pillow cases are the same.

Now I'm sure you're wondering how I reacted to Madara telling me I'm gonna be his Queen. Well, I'm not really sure what happened because Inner took over. She swears that she just yelled at him for being a pedophile and trying to corrupt my innocence but Madara and some of the servants tell a different story.

Madara said I don't need to know what all was said (because Inner apparently used some colorful language) but that I was screaming about how he was trying to take away 'my Sakura' and then threatened him in ways that would make a lesser man cry. The servants that cleaned up the mess told me I had monstrous strength and tore the dining room the pieces.

**_'I told you Sakura, I didn't go crazy! I just ye-'_**

_'Yelled at Madara, didn't threaten him or tear the room to pieces, I got it.'_

**_'Yes!'_**

_'No matter how many times you tell me I'm not gonna believe you. I know how you are.'_

**_'You're horrible! How could you do this to me, I'm you!'_**

_'Yeah, the insane side; now please drop this, I'm trying to get some sleep.'_

**_'Fine, I'll stop; for now.'_**

I sighed in relief and closed my eyes.

* * *

Madara's POV

I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom as I laid on my back, thinking about Sakura. I can't believe she has such a scary split personality but strangely, it just turned me on even more. I was so surprised when I first saw her; she seemed so weak and scared at first but then, when Sasuke accused her of tricking the villagers all her weakness disappeared. And she didn't even scream insults or anything like those humans would have; she came up with a very good argument.

I know those villagers felt bad about how they treated her after that even if the didn't show it. How could you not? Sakura had been hated, denied food and shelter, and had to fend for herself her whole life because of something so ridiculous. I wonder if those humans had worked out that she is my mate. I let out a bitter laugh, it's common knowledge that I don't do charity so taking her off the streets out of the kindness of my heart isn't an option.

My eyes softened again and I relinquished my glare as I thought again of Sakura. Tomorrow I will have some servants clean her before I take her for new clothes. I chuckled as I thought about how the shirt I gave her to sleep in swallowed her whole, and a pang of warmth went through my heart at the content look on her face when I tucked her into bed. Sighing, I rolled over to sleep, know my dreams would be filled of my sweet Sakura.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long; I really have no excuse. It's not very long but I promise the next one will be better!**

**~Tobi Phantom **


	6. Chapter 6

"-kura, Lady Sakura, it's time to get up." I yawned and opened my eyes. I was confused for a second before I remembered what all happened yesterday. Shooting up in bed I looked over and saw a girl with short brown hair wearing a maid's uniform. I tilted my head to the side when she giggled.

"Sorry Lady Sakura, you just look so adorable. Anyway, my name's Kira; His Majesty sent me to help you bathe." Help me bathe? I'm pretty sure I know how to take a bath.

"Oh um, that's really not necessary; I can take a bath by myself." I shifted a little, uncomfortable with the situation. I relaxed when I saw understanding fill Kira's eyes and tensed again slightly when she bowed.

"Alright Milady, at least let me run the water for you." I nodded, not really sure what she meant by 'run the water' since, as far as I know, water doesn't run.

I followed her as she walked into a room attached to mine which turned out to be a bathroom. I know what a toilet is but I had now idea what the big hole in the stone floor was for. I jumped a little when she turned some knob thing and water started pouring out some silver thing sticking out of the wall. Once the water level was high enough Kira turned the knobs and the water stopped flowing. She pointed out the soap and shampoo and told me to call her if I need anything.

After she left the room I stripped my self and hesitated. There was some weird smoky stuff coming from the water; I didn't know water could smoke. I dipped a finger in and to my surprise the water was warm! I've never bathed in warm water before; all the streams in the forest are cool even on the hottest day. I slid in and moaned, it felt so good!

After relaxing in the water for a bit I grabbed some of the soap Kira showed me. After examining it for a moment I figured out that the soap was inside the bottle, like shampoo. I poured some onto my hand and started washing.

Pretty soon I had finished my bath and reluctantly got out of the warm water. I was about to shake myself dry when I remembered Kira had pointed out a towel I was to dry myself off with. I wrapped it around me and walked back into my room, unsure what I was to do about clothes. When I got there I saw Madara was there talking to Kira. I smiled shyly when they looked at me, confused as to why Madara's face suddenly went pink.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked. Madara's face just went pinker and he suddenly turned and walked out of the room as Kira laughed.

"What's up with him?" Kira shrugged and motioned me over.

"Eh, he's just being a guy. Now come on, let's get you something to wear."

I ended up in some of her better clothes because that was all that fit me. Kira then brought me to the dinning room where Madara was waiting. After eating a breakfast in which Madara made me eat until my stomach hurt he announced he was taking me to the town the castle was in, Ame, to get clothes. The thought of new clothes made me smile slightly since all I've had for years was my old tattered red dress.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later and Madara is finally satisfied with the amount of clothes he's bought me. I looked up at the sky and saw the sun was at its highest point meaning it's noon – lunch time. As if on cue my stomach let out a loud rumble. My face turned beet red and I pinned my ears to my head in embarrassment as Madara laughs.

"Hungry?" He asked and I nodded. "Come on then, I'll take you to my favorite restaurant." He grabbed my hand and led me down the street. We ended up in a small, seemingly family-owned restaurant which wasn't what I expected, but I was relieved. We had just ordered our food (Madara ordered for me, the jerk) when a red-headed girl walked over with a weird look on her face.

"Hello Madara-san, what are you doing here this fine afternoon?" She asked. She didn't say it in a normal voice though, she sounded kinda funny.

"Karin, what have I said about calling me by my first name?" I looked over at Madara and was surprised by the annoyance on his face. As far as I can tell, this Karin chick hasn't done anything.

"Oh but Madara-san," She whined.

"No buts. You are to call me Uchiha-san." She looked a little down then she spotted me.

"Who's the cat freak?" Madara's eyes hardened into a super scary glare.

"Her name is Sakura and you are to treat her with respect." He snapped. Karin looked taken aback and I tilted my head.

"Madara, why are you so upset? People call me a freak all the time; it's no big deal." It was my turned to be scared when Karin snapped her head towards me and glared.

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are, calling the King by his first name? You better learn your place cat, which is in the dirt. Now why don't you run along and let the grown-ups talk." I just stared for a moment before I noticed the killing aura coming from Madara. I guess Karin noticed it to 'cause she looked scared all of a sudden.

"Karin, get out." The whole restaurant was quite when Madara gave his order. His voice was cold and he sound real close to attacking Karin. She gave him another weird but slightly nervous smile and walked away, swaying her hips. No one said a word for a moment before the silence became too much for me.

"She looks like a duck when she walks." And the tension was over as Madara laughed. With the danger passed the waiter came over with our food and I happily dug into my yummy catfish.


End file.
